Remorse
by AlarataraWitchIce
Summary: Ichigo is held captive at Los Noches, and subjected to the wrath of Aizen, Gin, and Grimmjow. Warnings: Non-con, yaoi. AizenXIchi, GinXIchi. Don't like, don't read. VERY DARK! Just a sick little oneshot I came up with when I was bored.


**Warnings: EXTREMELY DARK! Non-Consensual! Mention of rape! Yaoi! AizenXIchi GinXIchi. If ya don't like it, don't read it! ~M.M.**

* * *

><p>Aizen couldn't bring himself to feel an ounce of pity or remorse for the young, orange-haired substitute shinigami that lay, panting and completely naked, on his bed. Those tea-colored eyes were wide and glistened with tears that dripped from the corners of his eyes to wet his temples and then fall to the black silk beneath him. His hair was mussed - more so than usual. The boy's skin was bruised, there were scratch marks all along his stomach, and a sickly white liquid that mixed with dark red coated the sheets around him.<p>

Aizen sat about five feet away, looking at the results of his work from the comfort of a plushy armchair. A large smirk adorned his lips as he observed the broken-looking teenager. Aizen had already redressed and restyled his hair, so he could appear as dignified as possible.

The boy on the bed was the only proof that he had just taken someone from behind - without their verbal consent, no less. Aizen decided that the consent he'd gotten from the boy's body had been enough.

Aizen's smirk only widened as he remembered the sinful sounds that the berry had made - panting, groaning, screaming, pleading. He remembered marking that creamy skin with his teeth and taking the innocence right out of him.

"You know, Kurosaki, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed that." Aizen purred as he stood from his chair and crept close to the boy.

Ichigo Kurosaki let out a strangled-sounding sob and turned his face away from Aizen, who in turn grabbed Ichigo's chin and forced him to turn back. Aizen opened the strawberry's mouth with his finger and plunged his tongue, once again, into the dark cavern.

When he was satisfied with the moan that finally came from Ichigo, Aizen pulled away. Ichigo spat out all residue of Aizen's saliva onto the floor next to the bed. From the extremely pale color his face turned, Aizen suspected that the boy was trying to refrain from retching.

Ichigo's eyes looked almost completely dead, void of all emotion except for fear. He literally trembled in terror as Aizen got even closer to him, nearly on top of him again. Ichigo flinched as Aizen licked a trail up his cheek, towards the corner of his left eye. He tried to curl into a ball - anything to escape the torture he would most likely have to go through again - but the stabbing pain and soreness that shot through his spine, shoulders, groin, and legs made him stop.

Aizen laughed and rose from his place on the bed. There was a knock on the door and then a silky-sounding "Aizen-taicho" coming from outside.

"Enter." Aizen said loudly, and watched amusedly as Ichigo winced from the loud noises.

The white door opened to reveal Gin, smiling like he always was.

"Hello, Gin. I was just about to come get you." Aizen said, gesturing the former captain of Squad 3 into the room.

"Hey, Aizen-taicho." Gin's eyes raked over Ichigo's naked, bloodied form. "I see ya wasted no time in havin' your way with 'im."

"How could I resist?"

"Good point." Gin admitted.

"I suppose I'll leave you to it then." Aizen said as he walked toward the still-open door. Gin's smile widened even further.

"Wait a second, Aizen-taicho." Gin called.

"Hmm?"

"How does little Berry-chan like it?" Gin asked maliciously.

"Hard to say, Gin. He just screams so much you can't tell whether it's in pleasure or pain. I guess," Aizen paused here and stared at Ichigo, who was begging for him not to leave him alone with Gin, "he likes it however you do. But make sure that you don't break our toy, Gin. Remember that Grimmjow still has a score to settle with Kurosaki-kun as well."

Aizen left the room just as Gin was chuckling and wrapping chains around Ichigo's wrists. He closed the door as Ichigo's legs were forced apart and as Gin entered Ichigo's abused hole with a quick thrust.

A muffled scream that practically dripped with the sound of agony leaked through the walls of Los Noches, followed by a loud cackle and and exclamation of "Ichi-berry, yer so _tight_!"

Nope. Aizen felt no remorse at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …...alright. I have no idea where this came from. This is, in no way related to my story "By the Seventh Day." Please don't associate this oneshot with that story. I know that I should be working on that one instead of this one, but I just couldn't help myself…..**

**I feel so bad for Ichigo! I'm such a horrible person! **

**No flames, please! **

**Sorry again! **

**~M.M.**


End file.
